Hermione de A à Z
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet. Vingt-six moments de la vie de Hermione Granger.


**A comme Amortentia **

Slughorn désigna un troisième chaudron et Hermione leva la main pour répondre à la question.

— C'est de l'Amortentia !

Slughorn confirma une fois de plus et il lui demanda à quoi elle l'avait reconnu. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

— On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et...

Hermione s'interrompit à temps. Elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer devant toute leur classe que cette troisième fragrance était celle des cheveux de Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>B comme Bibliothèque<strong>

La première fois qu'elle pénétra dans Poudlard, Hermione était terrifiée. Moins d'un an avant, elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle avait beau avoir lu tous les livres disponibles sur l'école (son préféré étant L'Histoire de Poudlard dont elle récitait des bouts à ses camarades pour se rassurer), elle ne se sentait pas chez elle.

Mais le lendemain matin, elle découvrit la bibliothèque de l'école, et elle fut soulagée. Elle ne serait pas tout à fait dépaysée : les livres seraient toujours là pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>C comme Cormac McLaggen<strong>

Hermione sortit du parchemin et dressa une liste des garçons qui énerveraient le plus Ron. Ginny pouvait trouver cela pathétique, Hermione s'en fichait. Et puis si Ginny ne l'avait pas dit à Ron, pour Viktor et elle, elle y serait allée avec lui, à la fête de Slughorn !

- Zacharias Smith : fort potentiel d'énervement pour Ron... mais pour moi aussi.

- Draco Malfoy... je ne vais pas tomber aussi bas, merci bien.

- Corm...

Hermione avait trouvé ! Et dix minutes plus tard, elle s'approcha de Cormac et lui demanda un mot en privé.

* * *

><p><strong>D comme Dentesaugmento<strong>

Hermione se précipita vers l'infirmerie, la vision troublée par ses larmes et les mains tentant de cacher sa bouche. Elle sentait ses dents s'allonger encore et les paroles du professeur Rogue résonnaient en elle avec force.

Madame Pomfresh offrit de magiquement rétrécir ses dents et, lui présentant un petit miroir, lui demanda de lui dire "Stop" quand elles auraient retrouvé leur taille normale.

Hermione acquiesça, mais quand ses dents furent de nouveau à la bonne taille, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait, si elle ne disait rien et la laissait aller plus loin...

* * *

><p><strong>E comme Endoloris<strong>

Bellatrix Lestrange agrippa ses cheveux et la traina loin de Harry et Ron. Hermione avait si peur qu'elle entendit à peine Bellatrix l'insulter.

— ENDOLORIS !

Bellatrix hurla encore une insulte, mais Hermione n'était que douleur, et elle n'entendit rien d'autre que les battements affolés de son cœur.

— HERMIONE !

Le cri sortait de nulle part. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait dû le rêver. Et pourtant elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même.

— ENDOLORIS !

— HERMIONE !

Dans ses oreilles et son cœur, Ron était plus fort que Bellatrix, et elle se battrait pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>F comme Felix Felicis<strong>

Harry but du Felix Felicis, mit la cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir, Ron et Hermione sur les talons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-haut avec elle ?

Lavande. Il fallait qu'elle vienne toujours mettre sa sale tête là où il ne fallait pas, c'est-à-dire trop près de Ron.

— Tu passes ta vie avec elle ! C'est moi ta petite-amie ! Pourquoi vous étiez là-haut ? Tu me trompais ?

Hermione préféra ne rien dire et assista en silence à ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois : la rupture de Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown.

* * *

><p><strong>G comme Ginny<strong>

Hermione était dans la salle commune. Elle essayait de lire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry et Ron, qui ne voulaient plus lui parler à cause d'un balai.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était la sœur de Ron. Elle lui proposa de se joindre à elle pour une bataille explosive.

Mais le jeu était visiblement plus un prétexte qu'autre chose. Ginny poussa Hermione à lui parler de ses problèmes et finit la soirée à sécher ses larmes.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione put dire qu'elle était amie avec une fille.

* * *

><p><strong>H comme Histoire de Poudlard<strong>

Hermione, assise entre ses parents, regardait la femme qui avait débarqué chez eux pour leur annoncer que Hermione était une sorcière.

— Je sais que c'est inimaginable. J'ai été à votre place, dit le professeur McGonagall. Mes parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, et quelqu'un est venu m'expliquer pour Poudlard... Vous aimez lire, Hermione ?

Hermione aquiesça.

— Le professeur Têtenjoy m'avait offert ce livre quand elle est venue dans ma famille... Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi...

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre un livre. Hermione lut sur la couverture les mots Histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>I comme Imagination<strong>

Hermione n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, mais elle s'en moquait, parce que dans sa tête vivaient dragons, licornes, fées et sorcières. Les sortilèges surgissaient de baguettes magiques, les potions bouillonnaient dans des chaudrons d'étain et les boutons de manchette de son papa se transformaient en oiseaux multicolores.

La maitresse félicitait régulièrement les parents de Hermione qui, selon elle, avaient su stimuler l'imagination de leur fille, capable de raconter de belles histoires de magie.

Mais au fond d'elle Hermione savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'imagination et que la magie existait vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>J comme James<strong>

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ginny dormait et Harry était penché sur un berceau. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Le bébé de Harry, de son frère...

Hermione se précipita vers Harry, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha rapidement, laissant Ron le féliciter à son tour, et elle regarda James qui dormait.

— Ginny et moi voulions vous demander d'être ses parrain et marraine... Si vous êtes d'accord.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis que Ron répondait qu'évidemment, ils étaient d'accord !

* * *

><p><strong>K comme Kangourou<strong>

Avant que Hermione ne monte se coucher, ce soir-là, sa mère la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Quand Hermione s'en étonna, sa mère répondit simplement :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es préoccupée en ce moment, mais je suis sure que ça ira, tu verras.

Alors cette nuit-là, Hermione pleura pendant des heures, serrant le kangourou en peluche que son père lui avait ramené d'Australie quand elle avait trois ans. Parce que dans trois jours, ses parents y retourneraient, peut-être pour toujours, et surtout sans un seul souvenir d'elle...

* * *

><p><strong>L comme Limaces<strong>

Ron sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort sur Malfoy. Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle avait été cassée par le Saule Cogneur, elle réagissait bizarrement, et ce fut lui qui reçut le sort.

Hermione se précipita vers son ami, inquiète, et ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur quand elle le vit vomir une limace.

Harry et elle l'aidèrent à se rendre chez Hagrid. Elle y apprit que Malfoy l'avait insultée de la pire des manières qu'il soit pour un sorcier né-moldu. Mais elle s'en fichait : le geste d'amitié de Ron était plus important.

* * *

><p><strong>M comme Moldue<strong>

Lorsque leur fille Rose naquit, Hermione demanda à Ron s'ils pouvaient l'inscrire dans une école maternelle moldue lorsqu'elle aurait atteint l'âge. Ron n'était pas particulièrement partant, craignant une manifestation des pouvoirs de Rose à l'école, mais il la laissa néanmoins faire.

Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était née-moldue, et onze ans durant elle n'avait connu que ce monde, monde dans lequel ses propres parents évoluaient toujours. Et elle voulait garder et transmettre ce lien à ses propres enfants, parce qu'elle s'était battue durant toute sa vie pour ne pas à avoir honte d'être d'origine moldue.

* * *

><p><strong>N comme Neville<strong>

Neville, parce qu'il a été son premier ami dans le monde sorcier et que ça a dû drôlement soulager Hermione de rencontrer quelqu'un d'au moins aussi effrayé qu'elle le jour de sa première rentrée. C'est ce que se sont dit Philla, flodalys, GinnyLuna, dobbymcl, Eanna, Hedwyn et Escaping. Bravo à vous ;)

Hermione serra ses parents dans ses bras et monta à bord du train. Un dernier au revoir, et le véhicule se mit en route. Hermione quittait ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, et se dirigeait vers un monde dont elle ne savait quasiment rien.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Un garçon entra, et à toute vitesse il dit :

— Je m'appelle Neville, je suis en première année, j'ai perdu mon crapaud et je suis terrifié. Tu veux être mon amie ?

Hermione le regarda, cligna des yeux et se dit que oui, elle aimerait avoir un ami.

* * *

><p><strong>O comme Optimal <strong>

Les hiboux de Poudlard allaient arriver et apporter les listes pour la rentrée, et, plus important encore, les résultats aux examens des BUSE. Hermione était paniquée : elle était persuadée d'avoir échoué dans toutes les matières, à part en métamorphose où elle avait bon espoir d'avoir obtenu un "Acceptable".

Un hibou arriva enfin. Hermione se précipita sur lui et arracha l'enveloppe qui portait son nom. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec soulagement qu'à part en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle n'avait obtenu que des "Optimal".

* * *

><p><strong>P comme Protego<strong>

Hermione sourit quand Dean, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk et Griphook s'endormirent. Les nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues de Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient excellentes. Ils ne se laissaient pas faire et ils allaient bien. Harry et elle étaient surexcités, jusqu'à ce que Ron se rappelle à eux.

Les mots échangés furent des paroles de rancœur. Hermione fut obligée de lancer un Protego entre Harry et elle d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. Et lorsqu'il quitta la tente, elle ne put suivre Ron immédiatement à cause de son propre bouclier, une pensée qui la hanterait longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Q comme Questions<strong>

Dès qu'un professeur posait une question, la main de Hermione se levait aussitôt. Plus d'une fois ses camarades s'étaient moqué d'elle, l'appelant "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" et l'imitant à sautiller sur sa chaise.

Beaucoup voyaient en cela de l'arrogance, mais la vérité, c'était que même si Hermione levait la main pour répondre volontairement aux questions des professeurs, elle était plus effrayée que ceux qui se terraient au fond de la classe pour passer inaperçus.

Parce que Hermione était née-moldue, et répondre à une question, c'était prouver qu'elle n'avait pas volé sa baguette.

* * *

><p><strong>R comme Rose<strong>

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle eut du mal à voir. La seule chose qu'elle distingua, c'était les cheveux de Ron, penché sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir.

— Ron...

Il lèva la tête, lui sourit, mais les yeux de Hermione s'étaient déjà posés ailleurs. Une autre petite tête rousse. Hermione se réveilla totalement. C'était sa fille ! Ça y était, elle était maman.

— Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Hermione acquiesça. Ron porta leur petit trésor jusqu'à elle. Hermione l'embrassa, et serra contre elle la plus précieuse des roses.

* * *

><p><strong>S comme Sombrals<strong>

Hermione avait un jour dit à Harry qu'elle aurait aimé voir les Sombrals. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait, elle avait juste été guidée par la curiosité.

Hermione descendit du Poudlard Express. Elle avait tenu à compléter sa scolarité, tandis que Ron et Harry étaient entrés dans la vie active dès la fin de la guerre.

Pensant à tous ceux qu'elle avait vus mourir pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, quelques mois auparavant, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue lorsque son regard se posa sur les Sombrals.

* * *

><p><strong>T comme Tricot<strong>

Depuis qu'elle avait fondé la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, Hermione s'était rendu compte que changer les mentalités des sorciers et des elfes de maison serait long. Entre Ron qui ne cessait d'appeler l'association sale, les elfes qui la fuyaient et les sorciers qui s'en moquaient, Hermione commençait à désespérer.

Mais quand, en rangeant ses vêtements, elle trouva un pull que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait libérer les elfes. Il lui manquait juste deux aiguilles et de la laine, et elle pourrait s'y mettre !

* * *

><p><strong>U comme Université<strong>

Les parents de Hermione s'étaient toujours imaginé qu'elle irait à l'université pour de longues études. Peut-être en littérature, parce qu'elle aimait les livres. Peut-être dans une école dentaire, comme eux. Dans tous les cas, Hermione serait couverte de diplômes et les rendrait fiers.

Hermione ne fit pas de longues études : Poudlard terminé, elle entra au Ministère de la Magie. Mais Mr et Mrs Granger n'en étaient pas moins fiers, et à la cérémonie de décoration de leur fille, ils dirent que sauver un pays à dix-huit ans valait toutes les études possibles.

* * *

><p><strong>V comme Viktor<strong>

Hermione regardait Fleur s'éloigner quand elle entendit Viktor. Il lui demanda un mot en privé. Hermione le suivit, le regard de Ron sur sa nuque.

Viktor la mena dans un coin un peu isolé et ni Ron ni aucun autre élève ne purent les voir ni les entendre.

— Herrr-mion-neû, tu vas me manquer...

Viktor était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas retourner ses sentiments. Elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pouvait bien lui offrir son premier baiser, parce que le pauvre garçon n'aurait jamais son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>W comme Weasley<strong>

Quand le sorcier lui demanda si elle promettait d'aimer et de chérir Ron jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, Hermione ne put que répondre "Oui" dans un souffle, le coeur battant la chamade. Parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà à en mourir, Ron.

Et quand Ron répondit "Oui" à son tour, et quand le sorcier qui les mariait leur dit qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser, Hermione sentit son cœur battre si vite qu'elle crut qu'elle allait mourir, là, dans les bras de Ron.

— Je t'aime, Mrs Weasley, dit-il tendrement contre ses lèvres.

Mourir, oui, mais de bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>X comme Xérès<strong>

Hermione n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans la salle de divination qu'elle en avait déjà marre. Oui, Trelawney était à ce point énervante. C'était évident qu'elle était aussi peu capable de voir l'avenir que les parents de Hermione, et la jeune fille en avait ras-le-bol de ses suppositions plus que bancales.

En passant à travers la trappe de la salle de cours, Hermione fut assaillie par une odeur de xérès et elle sut alors que quoi qu'il se passe dans la leçon du jour, elle n'aurait plus la force de faire semblant d'apprécier ce cours.

* * *

><p><strong>Y comme Yo-yo<strong>

Hermione était assise sur le tapis du salon quand ses parents rentrèrent. Elle leur sourit, contente de les voir tôt un soir de semaine.

— On est passés au supermarché, et on t'a ramené quelque chose.

Son père lui tendit un yo-yo. Hermione s'en saisit et commença à s'amuser avec quand quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : il s'envola et resta figé dans les airs. La petite fille ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le jouet retomba, entrainant avec lui la beauté du premier sortilège de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Z comme Zèle<strong>

Hermione se précipita hors de la chambre, courant vers la cuisine en enfilant un pull.

— Ma première semaine de travail et je suis en retard !

Grognant de frustration, elle se jeta sur une tasse de café. Elle avait à peine fini que Ron débarquait dans la cuisine, vêtu de son seul caleçon.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

— Je suis en retard au travail !

— Impossible. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Hermione se rendit compte que Ron avait raison.

— Tu fais un poil trop de zèle, Hermione.

— Je suis vraiment impossible...

— Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.


End file.
